Gwiazdy będą nam świadkami
by Cashis
Summary: Jak wiele można wyrazić za pomocą gwiazd, czyli bracia Holmesowie i ich życiowe rozkminy... tfu, rozmowy nocą. Wbrew pozorom chyba wyszło sentymentalnie i nie wiem, czy to dobrze.


Od autorki: nie-wiadomo-sentymentalne-co, na które pomysł chodził mi po głowie od dawna, a wena przyszła dopiero dzisiaj. Beztroskiemu tworzeniu towarzyszyła Helen Jane Long z utworem _The Aviators. _Możliwa jednoczęściowa kontynuacja. Ym... także ten, liczę na, niekoniecznie pozytywne, ale komentarze.

* * *

Noc była cicha i chłodna, choć, co prawda, wiatr wiał gwałtownie od czasu do czasu. Wtedy jego porywy głośno i nieprzyjemnie świszczały za szybą, niosąc za sobą przenikające zimno. Miliony jaśniejszych i ciemniejszych, mniejszych i większych gwiazd wisiało w górze, gdzieniegdzie spotykając się z mlecznymi pasami na granatowym tle.

Na podłodze koło okna siedział mały, na oko ośmioletni chłopczyk w błękitnej piżamce. Miał czarne loczki, był blady i niesamowicie chudy. Patrzył w niebo, a jego niebieskie oczy oświetlał blask księżyca. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się, rzucając prostokąt światła na podłogę. Do środka wsunął się chudy, wysoki chłopak z kędzierzawą czupryną, około piętnastu lat. Był jeszcze w szkolnym mudurku - zapewne późno wrócił, dopiero teraz skończył lekcje na jutro i zajrzał do brata. Oczywiście, Sherlock jeszcze nie spał - był zarówno ponadprzeciętnie nieposłuszny, jak i inteligentny.

Przybyły cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi - światło zniknęło, sypialnia znów pogrążyła się w ciemności.

- Mamusia już zasnęła, Sherlocku. Czemu nie śpisz? - zapytał szeptem, stąpając bezszelestnie do okna.

- Bo ludziom w mieście nieczęsto pokazują się gwiazdy, dlatego w takie noce nie wypada spać. - Najmłodszy Holmes wymawiał słowa dokładnie, nie sepleniąc. Nie miał również problemów z dykcją, nie licząc nazywania brata Mycoftem - starszy sam nie wiedział czy przez nieuwagę, czy specjalnie, żeby niewinnie się ponabijać.

Po krótkiej pauzie Mycroft siadł koło niego na podłodze i także wyjrzał przez szybę. Zerknął na brata i spytał z zainteresowaniem:

- A co w takim razie wypada?

- Patrzyć i podziwiać.

- Niewielu ludzi tak robi.

- Dlatego gwiazdom jest smutno i my powinniśmy je pocieszyć, Mycoft.

Chwilę siedzieli razem w ciszy, patrząc w nocne niebo. Głowa Sherlocka opadła na ramię brata, ale nadal miał szeroko otwarte oczy. Ciszę przerwał głos młodszego:

- Za każdym razem wydaje mi się, że znalazłem Mały Wóz, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to ten prawdziwy.

- Dla ciebie jest prawdziwy ten, który znalazłeś.

- Nie lubię nie być czegoś pewny.

- A znajdujesz Wielki Wóz?

- Oczywiście, od razu.

- Zawsze?

- Zawsze.

- To dobrze. Widzisz, jeśli znajdziesz najważniejsze, nie potrzebujesz już szukać małych rzeczy. Wielki Wóz to taka jedna, stała rzecz na niebie, która nigdy się nie zgubi i którą zawsze znajdziesz.

- ...jesteś bardzo mądry braciszku, wiesz?

- Ty bardziej.

- Ty bardziej!

- Okej, obaj jesteśmy mądrzy, kapitanie Holmes - Mycroft zaśmiał się cicho i objął brata ramieniem. Ten tylko wtulił się w sweter starszego i potwierdził zduszonym przez materiał głosem:

- Obaj.

Siedzieli tak razem przez kilka minut, aż Sherlock nie zapytał z namysłem:

- Mycoft...?

- Hm?

- Myślisz, że piraci też patrzą w gwiazdy? - malec podniósł głowę, patrząc uważnie w oczy brata.

- Na pewno.

- I podziwiają je?

- Nawet piraci umieją docenić piękno, wiesz? Ale tylko ci prawdziwi, jak ty. - Starszy potomek Holmesów zmierzwił młodszemu włosy z uśmiechem.

Budzik na biurku wskazywał kilka minut po drugiej, kiedy Mycroft zorientował się, że chłopczyk zasnął na jego ramieniu. Ostrożnie wstał i wziął go na ręce, żeby przenieść do łóżka.

- Mycoft, przyrzeknij, że nikomu nie powiesz o naszych rozmowach - odezwał się nagle Sherlock sennym głosem, uchylając odrobinę powieki. Nastolatek tylko skinął głową, kładąc go na poduszce i odszepnął:

- Ani mru-mru. To będzie nasza piracka tajemnica.

- Zgoda. A gwiazdy... też będą w umowie?

- Gwiazdy nie wygadują sekretów, braciszku - Mycroft przykrył chłopca kołdrą i uśmiechnął się.

- To dobrze... one też nic nie zdradzą... - szepnął ten w odpowiedzi, zamykając z powrotem oczy.


End file.
